The thin line between reality and insanity
by yasha kazuki
Summary: well....its Farfie-ness and angstiness.....just read , i suck at summerys....it could be half AU i guess..bah ..i make no sense
1. The birth of Chapter 1

Hi all!!! so this is my first fic here and its no good ...I know its just I HAD to put something up sooner or later ...Ah well , no use crying , this one is Farfie centered...he really is crazy... , but don't worry   
Karosai honey, later on theres gonna be Omi/Nagi. This ones really short i Know but i only have like..30 minutes to type. Review pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase ...or atleast humor me to press my spirits on. I suck at typing.   
  
Jei honey , wake up its me mommy...JEI!!!!" A frantic woman screamed worriedly at her son.  
The boy ,who was about 20 ,looked very dead and wasnt moving, in a corner of a heavily  
padded room, surrounded by his sad-looking parents and an aged doctor." Its no use, stated  
the doctor, we're losing him again" The woman screamed and any light the young man might  
have seen turned black...   
------   
Farfarello woke up in his padded room, the same as usaul. He felt his strait jacket tied around  
his body. They had him restrained again. He also felt bandages on his wrists where he had slit  
them. After he had blacked out from loss of blood, Brad must of fixed him up. He hated when  
Brad helped him.Soon they'd be coming to release him again.   
'Great , he thought , another day with Him and them'   
He once again became angry as he usually did every days start. He rest his head against the  
padded wall and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
"Weiss....must kill..need their blood...it will hurt Him...."   
Cried the yellow one-eyed boy as he shook in the corner. His mother had to be held back by  
the husband. "Officers!" yelled the doctor as 2 rather large men dressed in blue camee rushing  
in baring a sedative filled sringe. They held the boy down and injected him with the needle and  
soon his cries died down. His mother wept for her mentally ill son.   
  
  
  
"Farfie...Faaaaaarrrrrrrrrffffie..... FARFIE WAKE UP!!!"   
Schu yelled at the irishman from across the kitchen.   
"Huh...what?"   
"You were out of it ...is something the matter?" asked the germen   
Farfie thought before replying Hes a mind reader Of course he knew if something was wrong,   
why should I tell him anyways, he,like them all, think Im crazy.   
"...."   
  
"Feh not talking today?...Your no fun to play with ever since Brad started giving you those new  
drugs. I cant even read your mind anymore" pouted Schu.   
"Not that I don't already know what you're thinking of....pathetic anti-christ" he went on.   
  
Farfie smirked at that remark.   
  
" God this....hurts Him that...this sucks Im gonna go play with Nagi, Brad made him brake up  
with that boy friend of his." ranted Schuldich as he left the room.   
  
Nagi had been secretly going out with the Weiss kid . They were caught once and Brad said the  
next time would be the last time. Farfarello hoped there would be a next time...he wanted his  
chance to play with the little kitten.   
This thought brought his painful desire for blood back. He grabbed the butter knife off the  
table and swiftly yet forcefully swiped it across his wrist. The skin was already soft from not  
being fully healed and blood welled up like it was supposed to. The extra force was needed to  
cut through the bandages that still guarded his vulnerable flesh from such attacks.   
He watched in fascination as the dark liquid oozed from his arm and through the fibres of the  
bandage. He smiled at the blood. It was comforting in a way. Blood was indeed life fluid,  
bleeding was a way for someone like him to know he still is alive...physically anyways.   
He then looked upon the counter where his medication tablets were set aside a glass of water.  
Brad had set it out for him before going to work. This made him angry. He wasnt a child and  
could get his own medication. He was insane not retarded , he hated when Brad helped him.   
Farfarello took his medication , two small pink pills that were supposed to stop his fits of  
insanity and take away his barbaric yearning for blood...or thats how Brad put it atleast.   
There was a crashing sound coming from upstairs and evil cackling. Nagi probably threw  
something big and expensive at Schu for ticking him off about Omi.   
Farfie shrugged it off and leaned against the counter.   
'Why do I have to take medication? There are people in this house a hell of a lot more  
crazy then me..'   
  
  
  
The boy sat cross-legged looking out a window of a doctors office while his parents, also sitting ,  
talked to the doctor.   
"Your son has chronic schizophrenia , he has for 13 years , Im not sure we can even help  
someone whose had it that long. We've tried before with no luck,hes just not responding "   
explained the doctor to the parents.   
"Well why isn't he?" asked the woman with a worried tone in her voice.   
"It seems he's built this entire world in his head where hes a super villain with one mission , to  
destroy the beings he refers to the Weiss cats and of course to strike revenge against God for  
the destruction of his family, in his mind all of you are dead"   
The boy known as Jei stared out the window , not hearing his mothers sobs.....   
  
TBC]   
  
notes:yeah that soooo sucked ! Honestly i love Farfie to death, hes a cutie .  
This idea was in my head for a while and i Decided to write it. Don't worry Karosai , there will be Omi/Nagi agnst in the future. Please review because thats what keeps me going also , it would REALLY cheer me up because i got a terrible report card (90%in french!!!! thats terrible!) Also my best friend is unwillinly going to another school..im depressed. 


	2. The infancy of Chapter 1

Yeah so writing this is a very pissed Yasha peeps,  
Im sorry but i've already spent 2 days of my march break looking for Gravitation and no luck....I m dying to see it really i am...Its just unfindable..if anyone out there knows where i Can order it then by all means do tell!...As for this fic...more Farfie angstyness...enjoy and do please review..humor me atleast...im done  
  
Disclaimers:i dont own anything im just a cat with a computer and lotsa free time on her hands...i have no money..if i did id be paying somebody to find me Gravitation..so dont sue..  
  
  
---  
  
"What? my baby did what???WHAT?" the frantic woman was screaming into the telephone at the person who was presumibly her sons teacher. "Please come quick " was the female teachers rather disturbed toned voices plea.  
The woman grabbed her coat and purse and dashed out the door without even hanging up the phone.  
Upon reaching her destination, the local elementary school, the woman rushed through the hall to reach the princepals office.  
There she met her husband , who until now had been at work. He was looking rather distant and fingering his hand-held rosery.  
"Good , you're both here, please, come this way" said the female principal, leading the pair to the guidence counselors office .  
There sat thier young son soaked in an unfarmiliar red liquid...it stained his entire school uniform. He just sat there looking distant.His mother screamed her disgust, not knowing she'd see this look for many years to come.   
"A young girl brought her new little kitten to school, when your son saw it he went berserk, i hope you plan on doing something about this" proclaimed the counceller looking rather angry at the parents. His mother and father looked at the child in disbelief . The young boy known as Jei muttered under his breath as he smiled "weiss.....that hurt God for sure..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Farfarello awoke to find himself on the couch. He looked around to see Brad reading as usual and Schu just being annoying. Nagi was up in his room , presumably listening to some J-pop song judging from the sound that drifted from his room.Same as usual.  
Farfie half-sighed, half-yawned. He really hated his life. It got quite boring when he wasnt chasing Weiss and had noone to play with.He made a note to go on a killing spree on of these days, maybe when Brad took his vacation.  
'Bored with life are we Farf?' And there it was, Schu had gotten bored bothering Brad and went to the next best thing....playing with /his/ mind....  
To zapped from energy to block the germen, the young man let him explore where he pleased , deep withen that troubled mind of his...  
'Maybe you could make sense of the weird dreams I've been having lately'  
repied the irishman with no hint of amusement.  
Schu frowned and said aloud "AWWW hell no!! I ain't getting lost in that maze you call a mind again...remember what happened last time?..You had me hating God for a week!!" with that said the annoying one known as Schuldich , got up and left .  
"This sucks...im going out " The door to the two-story apartment slammed shut with his departure . Brad looked up from his read, stared at the door than glanced at Farfie, shook his head and went back to reading. Farfarello grabbed his knife he kept on the night table and reclined on the couch.  
'Wonder what those dreams meant?...It was my family...the ones that God took away, and me...did that really happen....? It couldn't have...could it?'  
  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah that sucked...-_-  
Gomen peeps but Im suffering from a HUGE writers block and couldnt think of an ending...  
BAH!!!!  
Anyways...no Gravi is also affecting my work....Knowing where i can order it woukd be a huge help ya know......  
Bah....Well off to mindlessly surf, do review and press my spirits on through this terrible block..Thankies  
  
-Yasha Kazuki, queen a da net 


End file.
